There is a well known air compressor configured to supply compressed air to a pneumatically operated fastener driving tool in which compressed air is used as a power source. Such an air compressor includes a pair of air tanks, a motor, a fan, an air compression mechanism, and a control unit. The air compressor also includes a housing with which the motor and the air compression mechanism are covered. The compression mechanism includes a crank shaft, a cylinder, a piston, and a cylinder head.
In the air compressor, rotation of the motor is converted into a reciprocating movement of the piston in the cylinder via the crank shaft. In association with the reciprocating movement of the piston, air flows into the cylinder through an inlet port formed in a valve seat provided at a position between the cylinder and the cylinder head, so that the air is compressed in the cylinder. The compressed air flows out of the cylinder through an outlet port formed in the valve seat to flow into the pair of air tanks via a pipe. The compressed air is reserved in the pair of air tanks.
The pair of air tanks is arranged parallel to each other with respect to its axial direction. The control unit serving to control the motor to drive is disposed so as to be interposed between the pair of air tanks. Further, the motor is disposed above the pair of air tanks. The motor includes an output shaft that is arranged parallel to the axial direction of the pair of air tanks. The fan is rotatable coaxially and integrally with the output shaft of the motor. Further, the fan is disposed substantially above the pair of air tanks and closer to one end of the pair of air tanks in the axial direction than a remaining one end thereof. Rotation of the fan generates airflow in a gap formed between the pair of air tanks, thereby cooling down the control unit that generates heat when driving the motor. US patent application publication No. 2008/0112823 discloses such an air compressor.